


Piplup!

by onewiththestarcult



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pokemon AU, pls forgive me, proposal drabble, saso 2k16, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7402828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this stupid garbage from this prompt:<br/>Package: 1 pokeball<br/>From: Daichi<br/>To: Suga<br/>Note: Congratulations on your first badge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piplup!

Daichi and Suga fall into step easily, they clasped their hands together. The air between them is thick with the realisation that Suga just won his first poke badge. Daichi seems to be a bit more fidgety than usual, twisting his other hand in his shirt. 

Suga can feel his boyfriend's palm sweating a bit in the cool night air.

"Hey Suga, let’s go to the park! We should let your pokemon out a bit. I mean it was also their win.”

“Yeah.” Suga nods his head instinctively patting the pokeballs on his belt. 

“I didn’t know you had started training pokemon.” Suga commented on the lone pokeball on Daichi’s belt.

Daichi laughs nervously, “I guess you’re rubbing off on me. I love watching you care for your pokemon so I thought I’d try.”

“Why didn’t you tell me I would have helped you.” Suga punches Daichi’s shoulder.

“I wanted to surprise you!” Daichi protests a bit and rubs the red that grows on his neck.

The cool night air washes over them as they fall back into a comfortable silence. Suga’s ratty shoes make some weird squeaking sound on the pavement. The couple approaches the pokepark that has a smattering of pokemon bounding around within the fenced in area. They see a few familiar faces, but Daichi steers them to one of the benches where he sits Suga down.

“What’s all this about?” Suga smirks quirking an eyebrow teasingly. He crosses one of his legs over his other to put himself in a more flirtatious pose.

“First you should let your pokemon out.” Daichi’s cheeks look a bit red, but he hides his embarrassment well as Suga takes out his pokeballs and releases the pokemon one by one into the park. The bunera hops over and rubs noses with the other bunera around the park.

“Anyways what were you saying Daichi?” Suga looks back up at his boyfriend who pulls out his pokeball and gets on one knee before Suga. He clicks open the pokeball and it produces a piplup who seems to waddle about in confusion at first, but turns towards Suga and seems to remember himself. The Piplup has a ring on his right flipper and he holds out his flippers to Suga, reaching to be held, squeaking piplup softly into the cool air.

“Um,” Daichi clears his throat, “Would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

A few of the other pokemon trainers stare and chuckle at the spectacle, but Suga only has eyes for Daichi and the ring on the Piplup. His voice catches in his throat, but he regains his composure long enough to lose it again and launch himself at Daichi. He squishes the Piplup between them who seems to revel in the warmth.    
“Of course I do you big dork.” He pulls back a bit and looks him in the eye, flashing one of his characteristic smirks, and gives Daichi a peck on the lips.

A few of the other trainers in the park shout and clap at the couple. They blush, but Suga recovers the fastest.

“So you gonna put the ring on me or what?” He holds out his right hand expectantly.

**Author's Note:**

> send help my ideas are so silly. Comment and/or leave kudos if you liked it and my tumblr is onewiththestarcult if you were interested. Thanks for enduring this garbage.


End file.
